crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Snipe
"This colorful creature prefers to keep it's distance and throw razor-sharp feathers." Snipe is a Titan that of the Crash of the Titans saga. It resembles a canine-hybrid that walks on two legs and has colorful feathers growing out of it's back. These feathers can be picked by the Snipe to launch them at the enemies like projectiles. It makes it's appearance in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Appearance Snipe is always depicted as a hyena-like creature with feathers growing out of it's back. In size, it is somewhat equal to the medium sized Titans, such as Spike or Ratcicle, but his movement pattern puts it into a new category of "small-sized" Titans (this including Titans such as the Stench, Ee-lectric andTK). Feathers that grow out of his back are usually purple, but blue shades are also possible. They also usually have darker or tanner fur on their paws. Snipes that appear in Crash of the Titans have Neo Cortex's insignia on the belts that they wear. Snipes are a mix of a hyena (hence their laughing-like sounds and spots on their fur) and a tropical bird (hence their colorful feathers). When in motion, Snipes usually lean slightly, very similar to a dinosaur, but they stand tall when they stand still. They also seem to crouch when they use their Snipe ability. Abilities Snipe is usually the representative of the Titans capable of dealing ranged damage with their attacks. This kind is sometimes described as "small Titans", but this name is not official. All members of the group, Snipe included, can stand still and enter Aiming mode, in which case the player controls a cursor on the screen allowing the Snipe to shoot projectiles at enemies with great accuracy. This is usually used as an important aspect in the game to shoot down targets and unlock further routes. Snipes shoot by picking and throwing their feathers, which are razor-sharp. They're very quick at doing so and the feathers seem to grow right back, giving the Snipes a highly unlimited supply of ammo. Of all projectile-based attacks a Titan can deliver, Snipe's seems to be the quickest and dodging those projectiles can be very difficult when you're facing them as enemies (although TKs seem to possess a faster long-ranged attack, which is their instant telekinetic grip, but this doesn't really count as their attacks are used to simply pick stuff up, not damage them). Snipes are also very fast, as their slim bodies allow them to cross great distances at high speed, as well as feature them with great agility on the battlefield. Attacks regular attack/ Feather Shot: Snipe quickly picks a feather from his back and throws it at the enemy at high speed, making it appear like he actually shot a projectile. Targets are usually picked at random, depending on the Snipe's position and direction, so the nearest one is picked. Snipe mode can be used for greater accuracy. block-breaking attack: Snipes use different versions of the block-breaking attack depending on the game and state. When jacked, Sniped charge up their claws and then slap the enemies with them, but enemy Sniped use an additional version in which they actually kick the enemies with both feet simultaneously. Snipe mode: a special mode for all "small sized" Titans, Snipe included. By holding down the R1 button, which is usually used to deliver the special attack, Snipe holds still and his movement on the controller is replaced with the movement of a cursor on the screen. This cursor can be used to aim at Snipe's targets more carefully, and shoot at them with Feather Shot. By pressing the X button, however, multiple targets can be aimed and attacked simultaneously, so Snipe will be able to shoot up to 4 projectiles at the same time, but this depletes the special attack gauge. A con to this mode is the fact that the Snipe is a sitting duck at the time and can easily be attacked and damaged, in which case Snipe mode ends. A good strategy would be to have the second player support the player that jacked the Snipe so that he can shoot uninterrupted. special attack/ Gambler's Hand: Snipe's ultimate attack, this technique differs depending on the game. In Crash of the Titans, Snipe simply shoots up to 4 feathers at random targets, or at 4 selected targets when in Snipe mode. This attack is far more powerful in Mind over Mutant, as Snipe keeps picking feathers from his back and throwing them in front of him at rapid fire. Focus Snipe on one target for maximum damage! In this game, Gambler's hand is very powerful and can easily stun and/or kill as good as any enemy, and it's also great to fill up the combo. History Snipe made it's first appearance in Crash of the Titans during episode 2: A Sucumbing to Age Story. Crash first encounters a Snipe hiding in a bush trying to mimic the environment (as the bushes he was hiding in has purple leaves, much like Snipe's purple feathers). A little fox appeared, enjoying the scent of the flora, but Snipe ambushed it and grabbed it in an attempt to devour it. Crash arrived at that moment, and the two of them battled resulting in Snipe's first jack. Snipes appeared more and more ever since. Snipes reappear in Crash: Mind Over Mutant, where they have a different sort of arsenal at disposal, as well as the ability to jump. They're excellent jumpers and climbers. Snipes are first introduced in the game when Crash and Aku Aku return to their house after visiting Ratcicle Kingdom, having realized their home is under attack. Snipes appear together with a couple of Spikes as they arrive from a now messed up surroundings around the Bandicoot's houses. They spawn in other remains of the world ever since. There is also a Snipe Hero, a Snipe with green feathers, dark skin and he wears a red and yellow sheet. He can be found in a secret section of the Wasteland, or rather the caves behind the village. Crash and Aku Aku pursue this Titan, at first in order to recover Uka Uka's voodoo bones, but it turns out the Snipe also kidnapped a baby Rhinoroller and dragged it into it's hideout in an attempt to devour him. Crash and Aku Aku follow the trail through the cavern, which is guarded by his Snipe minions, until they arrive just in time in his lair before he gets the chance to eat the kid. Crash easily defeats him and jacks him, and he respawns later at the same place. Trivia Snipe seems to be a counterpart, or a rival of Stench and Ee-lecric in Crash of the Titans. All of them are Titans that can use Snipe mode and long-ranged attacks,they are also hybrids of mammals and birds. But, while Snipe is a mammal with bird feathers, Stench is described as a "bird thing" with mammal's fur cover. Also, while Snipe's attack is fast, direct and low on damage rate, Stench's long ranged attack is slow and is thrown like a bomb, with higher damage rate and the Ee-lectric's attack is a bit faster than Stench's and it's powerful . It is also notable that in the scenes introducing the Snipe and the Stench a small fox appeared Titans attempted to harm it. Snipe tried to eat it, but was stopped in the act by Crash, but Stench succeeded in stunning the fox with his stinky gas. Snipe might be a reference to the Snipe Hunt, a common form of wild-goose chase, usually consistent out a hopeless search for a large bird that hides in the bushes. Snipe, as a Titan, is first introduced while hiding in the bushes, and is also a half bird creature himself. The name Snipe is a word play that describes both the bird in the mentioned search, but also refers to the phrase "sniper". Snipe is the first Titan introduced in the series to posses a long-ranged attack. He appears first in Crash of the Titans, but in Mind over mutant, TK is the first such Titan to be introduced. Whenever they're introduced in a great cutscene, the Snipes seem to have the intention of eating someone. In Crash of the Titans, a Snipe almost ate a small fox, and the Snipe Hero in Mind over Mutant was about to dine on a baby Rhino-Roller when he was interrupted by Crash and Aku Aku. He also used a fork and a knife to prepare for his meal, a trait that is unusual for a Titan. Snipe is called Parafox in the Game Boy Advance version of Crash Of The Titans.This was Snipe's original name,and the reason this wasn,t changed in this version is because it was thought up well before the other titan names. The Snipe maybe the only titan which has a hidden resemblence compared to real animals Snipes are one of the most colourfull and fastest titans in the game. Snipe may be a hyena mutation because it laughs like a hyena and in Mind over Mutant it has spots on its legs.